


It's Been a Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: Cafè Les Beans
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Macchiato and Calisson have had a big day, but there's something Calisson wants to do before bed... or someone.





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffeccino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caffeccino).



> Using Caffeccino's OCs Calisson and Macchiato as depicted here:  
> http://caffeccino.tumblr.com/post/172527985761/calisson-macchiato-and-whiskey-throw-a-party-u-v  
> (the girl on the bottom is called Whiskey. She's not in this)

"WOW! What a day." Calisson kicked off her heels and scampered over to her Queen sized bed.

  
"Yeah it was pretty busy." Her fiance Macchiato hung her coat on a hook bythe door.

  
Calisson hooked her fingers in the waistband of her stockings and pulled them down and off, tossing them across the room and completely missing up the washing basket. "So glad it's over." She pushed the hem of her dress up her thighs. "Except for... one thing."

  
Macchiato sighed. "You're still horny now after everyone you've fucked today?"

  
"Hey I haven't fucked that many people!"

  
Macchiato placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Really now? You fucked the maid as soon as she brought us breakfast. Then you fucked the chef to say thank you for making breakfast. You fucked our driver before we left, made us late for our date with the important business lady and fucked her to apologise. You fucked our driver again to ease your nerves before we visited your friend in the next town over, and you fucked your friend almost the second we arrived there. You fucked our driver again like, ten minutes ago when we got back. Your thighs are still wet!"

  
"Alright alright! But you know, my thighs are not the only thing that's still wet." Calisson lifted the hem of her skirt and showed off her dripping pussy. "Besides, I don't think I could go to sleep without fucking my favourite person in the whole world." Calisson bit her lip and eyed the noticeable bulge in Macchiato's skirt. "With the best dick I've ever ridden."

  
Macchiato's cheeks flushed pink and she turned away from Calisson. "Y-you're such a slut."

  
"Mhmm. I'm your slut." Calisson got up on all fours and stretched her arms out like a cat. "And you want to give this slut what she wants, don't you?"

  
Macchiato took a few deep breaths. She untied her hair and started to unbutton her shirt. She tossed it in the direction of the washing basket. Her skirt followed, and then her bra and panties. She turned back to face Calisson, cheeks red, cock standing at full mast and throbbing with her heartbeat.

  
Calisson's pupils turned into little hearts and a little bit of drool leaked from the corners of her mouth. She turned herself on all fours and faced her shapely rear and dripping pussy towards Macchiato. She lowered her chest to the bed and looked back, giving her ass an inviting wiggle; a few seconds later she felt her lover's lips close around her clit and gasped.

  
"D-don't be a tease Macch... f-fuck, just stick it in me please."

  
"Weeeell since you asked nicely." Macchiato mounted the bed and pressed her tip against Calisson's weeping lips. She was generously proportioned, to the extent that it had taken Calisson months of practice to fit all of Macchiato inside of her. Even now, it was usually a tight fit if Calisson hadn't been fucked that day.

  
Fortunately she had been. Lots.

  
Macchiato's length spread Calisson apart effortlessly. Her tip kissed the entrance to Calisson's womb and the blonde almost collapsed. Macchiato bit her lip as Calisson came undone around her. She could feel every minute twitch along her length and she sighed gently as she pulled back a few inches, letting Calisson recover for a moment before pushing herself back in all the way.

  
Calisson was panting and moaning as Macchiato moved her hips. She was moving just slow enough that Calisson was unable to cum from the stimulation and wiping more and more thought from her mind with every movement. Calisson rocked back against her fiance, obligingly gently. She knew all of Macchiato's techniques, and she knew what awaited her if she was patient and waited out her torment.

  
Macchiato could feel herself getting close. Calisson's pussy was wonderfully snug around her length; Calisson often remarked that it's like they were made for eachother. She bit her lip and leaned down over the blonde.

  
"Enjoying this slut?"

  
Calisson's response was trapped between a whimper, a moan and a cry begging for release. Just what Macchiato had been hoping to hear.

  
"Since you've been so good, I'll let you decide where I cum." Calisson only ever gave one answer to that, but it wound Macchiato up in all the right ways hearing her say it.

  
"Ah... a-aaalll of your... f-ffuck... ahn... all of it... g-gah... c-cum... give me your..."

  
Macchiato pulled out and the whimper Calisson made almost made her cover the blonde's ass in hot spunk. She gulped down the lump in her throat and whispered. "Deep breath. Tell me what you want."

  
"P-pump all... your c-ccum into mmmy slutty ppussy aaand m-make me a mommy."

  
Macchiato closed her eyes and sighed with satisfaction. She knew full well that Calisson's birth control made that an impossibility, but that never stopped the blonde from begging to be impregnated when they made love and just hearing how willing and ready for it her fiance was gave Macchiato chills.

  
And so she hilted her cock in Calisson who screamed and started to writhe underneath her. Macchiato grabbed hold of her pale hips and started to thrust her hips back and forth rapidly. Calisson bucked herself back against her. Her moans had taken on a more animalistic pitch and she was panting like she'd just run a marathon. Macchiato felt Calisson tighten up. Her pussy started to spasm and clench, while Macchiato's cock pulsed and throbbed in kind.

  
Macchiato closed her eyes, bit her lip and sank her huge length to the hilt in her girlfriend, painting her womb white with cum. Calisson squirted so hard she practically ruined the bedsheets. The remained locked there like that for a solid minute while Macchiato emptied herself inside of Calisson. Calisson felt like she was cumming every time another rope of cum dashed itself across the walls of her womb. Her tummy was bulging ever so slightly from the volume, and when Macchiato pulled out any hopes of saving the bedsheets was dashed as cum leaked from her into a puddle underneath them.

  
But they'd worry about that tomorrow. The two of them collapsed in a heap atop the mess they'd made of their bed. Macchiato fumbled around and somehow got them both in the bed as opposed to on it. She pulled her fiance close and the blonde nuzzled her face between Macchiato's tits.

  
"G-gonna be a mommy."

  
Macchiato giggled weakly. "Babe, you're on birth control remember?"

  
Calisson whimpered. "Wanna be a mommy!"

  
Macchiato kissed her softly and Calisson's complaints dissappeared as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
